Azumanga Hetalia
by DannyEmory
Summary: A comedy and slice of life crossover series with a little romance in it! It's about the Hetalia and Azumanga Daioh cast enjoying life in high school! Italy X Sakaki, America X Tomo, France X Yomi, Germany X Kagura, Britain X Yukari, Japan X Nyamo, Russia X Osaka, China X Chihiro and Canada x Kaorin! Rated T for languages and mild suggestive stuff.
1. Chapter 1

[I know I said I'm not doing fanfics anymore...mostly because people kept making insults on me for making erotic fanfics and stuff, but I decided to give that site one last chance before I go back doing my Edhood comics again!

That's right. I decided to take a break of the Edhood comic series and starting two Hetalia fanfic series! This one is gonna be a crossover series with Azumanga Daioh!

Okay, I think I'm rambling on for too long or whatever! Time to start this crossover fanfic series!]

Chapter 1: First day of school for the Hetalia cast!

By Danny Emory/Satoru Tanaka

10/17/18

It was the first day of school as the Axis and the Allies are ready for their first year in high school.

" Now remember, Italy, promise me you'll be on your best behavior, okay?" Germany made a promise for his friend, Italy to behave himself.

" Anything for my friend, Germany! Hee hee!" Italy felt overjoyed. Japan looked at Italy and Germany.

" Mr. Germany, you also need to behave yourself too, right?" Japan pointed one thing for Germany. Germany did remember that.

" Yeah, good point, Japan." Germany said as he remembered. America is excited too.

" Awesome, dude! We finally get to go back to school! I hope everyone will know me as the hero, dude!" America felt self-esteemed. Britain calmed America down.

" Just promised me to be on your best behavior, America." Britain said.

" I can't help it, Britty! I've never went to a Japanese high school before! This is my first time, dude!" America felt excited. France agrees.

" I agree, Mr. America. Although, I think it's Britain that needs to be on his best behavior. Ho ho ho!" France giggled. Britain got annoyed.

" OH SHUT UP, FRANCE!" Britain felt pissed off. China and Canada calmed Britain down.

" Calm down, Britain! It's our first year in high school! Although, I agree with America. I never been to a Japanese high school before. I hope Japan is alright with Italy and Germany!" China smiled. Canada agrees.

" I had to leave Kumajiro at home. So I hope it's no problem if I get to be in the same class with America." Canada pointed that out. Then Russia appears. China looked at Russia, feeling concern.

" I just hope Russia doesn't kill anybody." China whispered in Britain's ear.

" Even though he's a Yandere, he can still be a nice guy." Britain was concern about him too. When they got in the building, the Axis and Allies are in the same class; Yukari's class.

" Awesome, man! We're in the same class!" America felt elated.

" Yes, but with them." Britain point at the Axis.

" Yo, Japan! So glad we're in the same class together!" America waved at his best friend, Japan.

" I cannot believe we're in the same class with them!" Germany felt annoyed. Japan agrees, even though he's friends with America. Italy calm Germany down.

" It's alright, Germany. We're all in the same class together. So that means we can make some friends!" Italy has a point. Japan agrees.

" That is true. I mean, after all, I am friends with Mr. America...not in a bad way." Japan felt nervous. At Yukari's classroom, first class has started. Everyone took a seat. Yukari Tanizaki entered the room.

" Hi, everyone! Starting today, I'll be your homeroom teacher, Ms. Tanizaki, also known as, Ms. Yukari!" Yukari smiled. Britain looked at Yukari and blushed.

" Bollocks! She looks so cute! She's so cute I can't my eyes off of her!" Britain said in his mind, realizing that he has a crush on the teacher. Other female students like Ms. Sakaki, Koyomi "Yomi" Mizuhara, Tomo Takino, and Kaorin are in the same class. Then, Yukari introduced the class, the new transfer student.

" Class, this is your student, Chiyo Mihama!" Yukari introduced Chiyo-chan, a 10-year old child prodigy.

" I'm Chiyo Mihama. Thank you for having me in your class!" Chiyo-chan introduced herself. Germany is confused.

" What the hell? What is that child doing here in our school?!" Germany said to himself. Italy looked at Chiyo-chan.

" Awww~! She's adorable!" Italy felt butterflies in his stomach. Yukari continued.

" Chiyo-chan maybe 10-years old, but she's also intelligent that allows her to be transferred to high school!" Yukari told the class about Chiyo-chan.

" That would mean that she's a child prodigy." Japan said to himself.

" Wait...what?!" Germany looked at Japan, feeling shocked. " But that's impossible! No one is smarter than her!" Germany said to Japan. Japan agrees.

" And none of you better pick on the little brat just because she's smart for her age!" Yukari pointed one thing. Canada felt concern about one thing...

" I hope Ms. Yukari doesn't pick on her, eh." Canada said to himself. China agrees. After introduction, class has started. After class, the Axis introduced themselves to Chiyo-chan.

" Ciao, Chiyo-chan! My name is Italy and I like pasta~!" Italy introduced himself.

" I'm Germany. Nice to meet you." Germany introduced himself, feeling confused.

" I'm an honor to meet you, Chiyo-chan. My name is Japan." Japan bowed to Chiyo-chan. And then the Allies appeared too.

" What's up, Chiyo? Name's America and I am the hero!" America winked and put a thumbs up.

" My name is Britain. A pleasure." Britain introduced himself.

" Bonjour! My name is France. Ho ho ho!" France introduced himself, feeling narcissistic.

" Hello, Chiyo-chan! My name is Russia. Likewise!" Russia shooked Chiyo-chan's hand. America wanted to point out one thing..

" If I were you, I'd stay away from Russia. He can be a psycho sometimes." America whispered to Chiyo-chan. Chiyo-chan felt a little scared for a second and then calmed down.

" Ni hao! You can call me China!" China did his greeting, the Chinese way.

" And my name is Canada. A pleasure to meet you, eh!" Canada greets himself. Chiyo looked at them for second and realized...

" Ah! You guys must be the most-popular countries! Nice to meet you!" Chiyo bowed to them. America looked at Britain.

" I saw Britain, taking a shine on the teacher! Ha ha ha!" America chuckled. Britain glared at him.

" OH SHUT UP, AMERICA! It's not I ever have a crush on her!" Britain barked at America.

" Okay, okay, calm down! I was kidding! Sorry about my pal Britain. He can have a bit of a temper sometimes. America said as Britain tries to ignore him.

" So does Germany!" Italy pointed that out. Germany heard what Italy said.

" I-ITALY! You're not suppose to say that in front of the child, you dummkopf! Please ignore him, Chiyo. I'm not that scary!" Germany chuckled. Chiyo-chan tried to let it slide.

" Anyways, you're new around her, right? We never had a child that got transferred to high school!" America said. Chiyo-chan giggled.

" Well, you're not wrong about that. I used to be in Elementary school until my grades got up and that's how I got transferred to high school!" Chiyo-chan smiled. Japan smiled too.

" The best of luck to you, Ms. Chiyo-chan!" Japan bowed.

" Right now, we got to get ready for our next class!" China said. They agree and got ready for their next class.

END OF CHAPTER 1

[This is where I want to end this chapter. Not much, but still pretty good!]


	2. Chapter 2

[Well I didn't received any backlashes, hate comments or other bad comments. So for that, this series is continuing!]

Chapter 2: Time for P.E.!

By Danny Emory/Satoru Tanaka

10/19/18

It's time for P.E.! As the Axis and Allies get changed.

" Dude, I am so stoked about P.E.! I bet it'll be something fun!" America felt excited as he's still getting changed into his P.E. Outfit. Canada was worried about that.

" Right. Just try not to go too rambunctious, okay, America?" Britain give America a little advice while still getting changed.

" I'd bet it's like doing all kinds of martial arts!" China is also excited after he got changed.

" I promise I'll go easy on you guys." Russia said as he give them the death look. The Allies are worried that Russia won't go easy on them.

" Dude, that guy creeps me out." America felt scared.

" No kidding? He can be very hostile when it comes to sports like that!" France whispered. Canada was afraid that he might wet himself. The Axis looked at them and Italy is also scared of Russia. But Germany calmed him down.

" It's alright, Italy. I'm pretty sure Russia was just kidding." Germany comforts Italy. But...

" I don't know, Mr. Germany. Mr. Russia can be scary sometimes." Japan is also scared of Russia. Germany tried to calm them both down. When P.E. Started, the boys had a male P.E. Teacher.

" For today's P.E., we'll be doing dodgeball." the Male P.E. Teacher said. America, Britain, France, China, Canada, Italy and Japan were shocked and looked at Russia. Russia smiled at them back. They were afraid of this. Germany isn't afraid of Russia and will do his best to participate. During dodgeball, Russia bombarded the Allies and Italy and Japan brutally, making them injured. Germany saw the whole thing.

" So Russia wasn't kidding?" Germany said to himself and looked at Russia. Russia looked at Germany with a Death stare. Germany quivered for a minute, but pumped up his chest. Germany and Russia battled and battled until they were tired. It was a tie and Germany and Russia were not injured so badly. After the game, Italy was all bruised and blistered by Russia's aggressiveness. Then all of the sudden...

" Oh my goodness! Are you okay?" A voice said. Italy looked and it was Ms. Sakaki. Italy had been lovestrucked.

" ¡Si! Just a little bruised and blistered by Mr. Russia." Italy smiled. Sakaki picked Italy up.

" You must been injured so bad! Here, I'll get you to the nurse." Sakaki took Italy to the nurse. Germany looked at Ms. Sakaki taking Italy to the nurse. Then he looked at the Allies and Japan.

" Are you guys okay?" Germany squats down to see if they're okay.

" Man, Russia can be brutal sometimes when it comes to dodgeball." America felt injured.

" You think that's bad? Look at moi! I've been injured so bad that I'm hideous!" France felt upset. Canada was far worse. He'd been beaten by Russia so many times. Then...

" Oh my god! Are you guys okay?" Another voice said. The Allies looked at them. It was Yomi, Tomo, Chihiro and Kaorin. Both France, America, China and Canada also been lovestrucked.

" Yeah, it's not that bad. We've been beaten to a pulp." America laughed.

" Don't look at moi! I'm hideous!" France cried. Yomi comforts France.

" You don't look hideous. I think you look beautiful!" Yomi smiled. France blushed and looked at Yomi.

" Really?" France felt surprised.

" But of course! You look handsome!" Yomi blushed. France couldn't believe and laughed while wiping his tears.

" You're too kind. Ho ho ho!" France felt better. Yomi picked up France while Tomo, Chihiro and Kaorin picked up America, China and Canada.

" Come on. Let's take you guys to the nurse." Yomi said as she and her friends took them to the nurse's office. Germany couldn't believe his eyes.

" The hell? It's like they took a shine on them..." Germany felt puzzled as he looked at Britain and Japan.

" Mr. Russia can be very scary when it comes to dodgeball." Japan tries to get up. Britain got irated.

" Damn that Russia! He's almost frickin' killed!" Britain got frustrated. Then both Yukari and the female P.E. Teacher named Minamo Kurosawa, aka Nyamo, saw Britain and Japan.

" That's because you guys were holding back." Yukari saw the hold thing. Britain glared at Yukari.

" PAR-DON!? Are you saying that I'm weak?! I am sure I am not weak!" Britain yelled at Yukari. But Yukari couldn't care.

" Now, now, calm down, Britty. I'm not saying that you're weak! Besides, don't let your friend Russia get into you guys." Yukari said trying to be nice. Nyamo sweat dropped.

" For once, I agree with Yukari. Come on. Let's get you two to the nurse's!" Nyamo picked up Japan and Japan blushed and felt lovestrucked. Yukari picked up Britain.

" You know something, Yukari? You can be a bit of a pain!" Britain glared at Yukari. Yukari smugged.

" I've been called worse." Yukari laughed as she and Nyamo took both Britain and Japan to the nurse's office. Germany felt confused and bewildered.

" I'll never understand relationships." Germany said to himself. Russia wiped his face with a towel.

" I will!" Russia smiled. Germany looked at Russia.

" It was your fault that you were brutal to them on dodgeball!" Germany glared at Russia. Russia giggled.

" But look on the bright side, A, you didn't. And B, I didn't went brutal on you." Russia said as he's ready to hit the showers. Germany didn't say anything and went to shower too.

END OF CHAPTER 2

[I know it's not much as the last one, but hey! At least it's better! Lol]


End file.
